1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cigarette holder and more particularly to a cigarette holder which resembles a rifle cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fingers of a cigarette smoker frequently become discolored in the areas where the smoker""s fingers grasp the cigarette. Further, when the length of the cigarette becomes short, the cigarette is difficult to hold. Many types of cigarette holders have been previously provided, but the same are not easily useable when the cigarette is very short. Further, the conventional cigarette holders are not aesthetically pleasing.
A cigarette holder is provided wherein the holder, when not in use and in its stored position, resembles a rifle cartridge. The cigarette holder of this invention comprises a tubular cartridge case having a base end, an open neck end for partially receiving a bullet, and a powder chamber; a bullet having a base end and a forward end; the base of the bullet being received in the open end of the cartridge case; an elongated member having first and second ends; the first end of the elongated member being secured to the base end of the bullet; an alligator clip having first and second ends; the first end of the clip being secured to the second end of the elongated member; the alligator clip including movable jaw means at its second end; the clip and the elongated member being positioned in the powder chamber of the cartridge when the base end of the bullet is received in the open neck end of the cartridge case; the bullet, clip and elongated member being removable from the cartridge case to enable a smoker to grasp the bullet and to place a cigarette in the movable jaw means to facilitate the holding of the cigarette.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved cigarette holder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cigarette holder which resembles a rifle cartridge.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cigarette holder which utilizes the actual components, except for the powder charge and primer, of a rifle cartridge.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cigarette holder which may be used to hold a cigarette so that the smoker""s fingers will not become discolored by the cigarette.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cigarette holder which may be used to hold short cigarettes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cigarette holder which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.